


The Elevator

by naboodreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: Winter Soldier, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboodreamer/pseuds/naboodreamer
Summary: This is another one of my roleplay samples. I didn't want to write Captain America, so I created Silver Star-- an original character who had the same skills as Cap. I also was terrible, or felt terrible at combat writing-- so I decided to write the elevator scene from Captain America: Winter Soldier and add Silver Star to the scene.She was one of my fav characters- I was sad to let her go, but I didn't want to roleplay anymore. So it lives on here.
Relationships: Captain America | Original Character, steve - Relationship





	The Elevator

"Captain, I want you to meet someone."

Agent Monroe slid into Alexander Pierce's office. She was told to come at 0200, that she was to be introduced to Steve Rogers. She didn't know why, and she didn't really care. All she knew was that she was walking into a room with the All American Dream - and she wanted no part of it. 

"This is Agent Lindsey Monroe, she's been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for four years, I called her in to meet you. She's going to be part of a team that will be weeding out HYDRA threats." 

Lindsey turned the corner and nearly tripped. It was sheer luck that she kept her composure. She swallowed hard and she watched his gaze fall to her throat and watch it contract. His did the same as his Adam's apple bobbed.

She nodded. "Captain Rogers, it's great to finally meet you, I've heard," She tipped her head and smirked. "Good things." 

His jaw ticked, and he gave her a lopsided grin that floored her. This guy, this goodie goodie All American, Star Spangled hero, was making her knees weak and her question everything. 

"Agent Monroe, please stay." 

Pierce turned his attention back to Rogers, "You were the last one to see Nick alive, I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do either." 

Whoa, what kind of shit storm did she just walk into? 

She lowered her gaze and took a stance next to Rogers. It felt comfortable, natural - and safe. If she was going to be honest, if she was going to be on anyone's side in the room, it was going to be Cap's. She'd always sniffed something rotten in Pierce. He was a bit - too perfect. Not Rogers perfect. He was a man with a plan. But Pierce. He was a man with manipulation and alternative motives. 

"So I'm going to ask again. Why was he there?" 

Lindsey cleared her throat, and she could feel Steve's gaze slide to hers, and his body shifted very slightly. As if to shield her. She took in a breath, and her heart doubled its beat. 

"He told me not to trust anyone." Rogers shifted again, keeping himself just slightly in front of her. 

"I wonder, if that included him." 

Lindsey felt a shiver race up her spine. Something was off, why was she here for this. Why was Pierce questioning Rogers. Of all people, Steve Rogers. Who questioned the one person in this world that had the best of intentions? That telling feeling didn't ease, she knew something was wrong and she was sticking close to Rogers until him and her got the hell out of this building.

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words." Rogers insisted.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. 

"Excuse me." Rogers turned to leave, he nodded in her direction. It was subtle. He grabbed his shield and lifted it around until it locked at his back. 

Thunk.

Her stomach nearly bottomed out.

"Captain, somebody murdered my friend, I'm going to find out why. Anyone gets in my way they're gonna regret it. Anyone." 

Lindsey turned her head slowly towards Pierce, and watched the man shrug. This guy had just threatened Captain America. Her heart was pounding, her lips pressed together, and she watched Rogers pin Pierce with his own blank stare. It was a battle of wits, and Lindsey had no doubt Rogers would win this. Hell, she didn't think she would beat Rogers at this game and she was one of the most manipulative infiltrators she knew. Some said she was better than Natasha - even Natasha. She looked up at Rogers, he nodded, and his gaze went down to the floor. 

"Understood." Captain gave her one last glance, and left. 

There was a heavy silence that hung in the room. 

"Agent Monroe, he's your next job." 

Lindsey didn't like this one bit. But if she was good at anything, it was lying. She righted her stance, and crossed her arms. 

"Define Job, Mr. Pierce." She crooned. 

"You infiltrate his life. We had Agent 13 in there, but that isn't going to work. We need someone who is cold, hard, and won't - well - get emotional. Carter was a bad choice. Follow him, get close, and tell me everything." 

Like fuck she was going to do that. Her lids came down in a slow blink. 

"Understood," she nodded, and left the same way Rogers had. 

Once Lindsey was out of the office, she hustled to the elevators. She came around the corner just as the doors slipped shut. She got a flash of Brock Rumlow, and her heart faltered. That man was fucking trouble. One night in his bed had told her everything she needed to know about him. Dark, Alpha, and Sadistic as fuck. He just slipped into an elevator with Cap when the last she heard he was supposed to be out on assignment. Lindsey spun on her boot heels and hit the stairwell, she jogged down three levels and slipped out, jogging down the hall. She was in full tactical gear up. A body suit, gauntlets with all sorts of toys hidden throughout the clever weaving. A group of men got in that she knew very well - Tactical. They'd come in to clean up after her and Nat once. She moved faster, and her arm hit the closing door and it whispered open. 

"Got room for a lady?" She teased.

"Monroe, you're supposed to be on assignment." Brock's deep gravel filled the space. 

She slipped in and positioned herself next to Rogers. "Yeah," She purred. "Funny, I thought the same of you." 

The men filed in, and Steve moved, his body went around her, and he was shielding her again. It raised her hackles and she repositioned them to be next to one another. He turned his head and looked down at her, that damned perfectly sculpted jaw of his twitched again, and she caught it. It was a tell, he was irritated. With her. She slowly curled her lips up in a grin, and his brows furrowed. Shit, it would be fun to hang around Rogers. She turned her gaze away when Brock spoke up again. 

"Sorry about what happened to Fury. Messed up what happened to him." 

Lindsey watched Brock, speaking out of the side of his mouth, his gaze darting over the room.

Liar. 

She eased closer to Steve, and he grabbed her arm. Lindsey sucked in a breath, her heart pounding, a fresh injection of the serum that Stark had developed in her system. She was ready for a fucking fight and she could feel it brewing in the room. 

"Thank you." Steve replied. 

Lindsey leaned in, "He's lying." She said in a barely audible whisper. 

She watched Steve scan the room, he zeroed in on the sweating man. This building was perfect temperature, no way someone was sweating. His gaze slowly took in the room, consuming it, and she watched him register the exact moment they were both fucked. Because if Rogers was going down, she was going down with him too. Fuck Pierce, fuck S.H.I.E.L.D., fuck whatever game this was. Something happened to her when she met Steve Rogers in that room, and she'd vowed in that moment to walk through hell fire for him. When the doors slid open, and the rest of Strike Team walked in. Lindsey flicked her wrist and engaged her gauntlets. Steve clenched her hand, and she hissed out a breath between her teeth. 

Her gaze darted to his, and she lifted her chin. She nodded, and his jaw ticked. She grinned, and the doors slid shut. 

"Before we get started. Does anyone want to get out." 

Fuck.

Lindsey dropped a stun disk in one palm, and a tranq dart in another. The room was almost still, like before an earthquake in California. The asshole standing at the door, dropped his stun baton and Lindsey dropped to her knees, and flung the dart at one of the men's knees. He screamed and dropped. Cap diverted the baton, but arms came from all over and pinned him to the wall. They had magnetic cuffs, and Lindsey kicked out her leg, and took another out. She worked her way through the elevator until rogers had enough wiggle room. 

She kicked up, and Brock's fist connected with her side. Lindsey roared, and slammed the dart towards him and he caught her wrist. 

"I know how you fuck beautiful." He slammed her against the glass causing a small splinter to form. She kneed him in the crotch and he dropped. She flicked the dart out towards the man holding Rogers arm, and he shouted and released Rogers. 

Lindsey spun in the tight space, her fists connected twice. She was yanked back, an arm around her throat, and she used the momentum to run her feet up the wall, and flip her body over. Her legs came around his neck, and she elbowed him twice in the head before he dropped to his knees. An elbow connected to the side of her head, and she was blind for a good thirty seconds. When she looked up Cap was pulling the magnetic cuff from the wall with a loud groan. He got free and dropped to the ground. He jumped back up, a kick took out one, and an elbow took out another. 

Lindsey popped up, her gaze darted between Brock and Cap. She was betting on Captain. 

"Easy there big guy." Brock moved, seeming to gauge his best angle. Lindsey was pinned up against the glass. "I just want you to know, Cap. This ain't personal." He darted at Cap. He slammed him with the stun baton, and Rogers roared. Rogers knocked him off, and Brock came at him again. Brock caught him again with the baton. Lindsey cringed, edging closer hoping to get a jump on Brock with her own stun in her gauntlets. She engaged. 

Cap tossed Brock up into the ceiling. The stun was going off still and it shocked him. He dropped to the ground, down for the count. Lindsey's chest was heaving, she looked over at Cap and he was panting, slightly winded. 

"Funny, it feels personal." 

Lindsey watched him, like some golden god, slam his foot down on his shield and flip it back up and lock it to his forearm. 

Her heart beat frantic, as Cap held his hand out for her, and she took it. He pulled her up with ease, looking her over, seeming to survey for damage. Seeming satisfied, he nodded.

"It's not over."

Lindsey smirked, "Good." 

His jaw worked, and she tipped it with her finger, and he looked at her confused. "You'll learn, Rogers." 

She hit the bottom button to open the door, and when they slid open they were met with a barrage of tactical team shouting for them to stand down. Lindsey's gaze found Rogers, and he didn't even hesitate, he slammed his shield into the wires of the elevator, and they went free falling. Lindsey tucked her body down, and waited it out hearing the brakes catch. The elevator came to a screeching halt. Rogers jumped up, and started to pry the doors open. 

Lindsey moved in behind him, and another team was running towards them. She jumped around him, gave Steve a wink, and jumped up and flipped out of the Elevator. 

"Monroe!"

She turned towards him, "This ain't the end of the line for us, Rogers. Get your ass out of here, I'll meet you in the garage level." She winked, and ran towards the oncoming tactical force. She dropped to her knees, spun, and pulled three small disks from the side pockets of her suit. Lindsey tossed them igniting flares and smoke distracting the team. She glanced up at the cameras, and she spread out her arms and lifted, releasing two darts and the cameras went dark. Lindsey flipped up and took out three guards with kicks. She jumped at the other and wrapped a wire around the man's neck and twisted. They dropped to the ground together and she rolled out of it, jumping to her feet. Three more men waited. One took a shot, and she ran up the wall, and kicked down on his head. The other went down on a few punches, and the other was gifted with a spin kick to the groin.

Lindsey hit the stairwell, and came through face to face with Brock. She winked, no hesitation, slipped a cord around his neck, and jumped off the side down the center of the stairwell. She hooked the cord to the back of her suit. Lindsey pulled the two guns she held at her calves out, and shot as she went down. She took out one after another not caring about death or life. She stopped, jerked back. When she looked up Brock was pulling her back up.

"I'm going to fucking hurt you, Monroe." 

She smirked, and released the wire, she dropped the ground in a perfect crouch, and bolted for the garage level door. As she burst through Captain erupted from the other side. They were both at his bike.

"Monroe, I can't get you involved."

"I'm already involved, the moment Pierce told me to infiltrate in that office, infiltrate you, I was involved." 

He got on the bike, and she slipped on behind him. Rogers powered up the engine, and they were off. The garage doors closing as he burst through. A jet swooped over low. 

"Rogers and Monroe, stand down!" 

He didn't even hesitate as bullets blasted in their direction. Lindsey pulled her gun free, and clipped off shots, as Rogers weaved them from the spray. She felt him start to go for his shield, and she shifted to give him momentum. He threw it at the jet, and it landed in a hot spot. It weaved and dipped towards them, and he stood up, and flipped up onto the plane. Lindsey caught the handles of the bike, and kept it moving. They had a barrier up, spikes meant to stop her. She swerved in a 180, and looked back to watch Captain just as he pinged the shield off the back wings, and it brought the plane crashing to the ground. Rogers flipped off the back end, and landed on one knee, the shield slamming into the ground. 

He looked up at Lindsey, slightly out of breath. She grinned, and nudged her head for him to come. She moved back on the bike as he came running towards her. When he slipped on, she wrapped one arm around his waist, the other grabbed the back of the bike for leverage. He swung them around back towards the crash, then he stopped turned, and hit the gas, picking up speed. He brought the front wheels up, and jumped them over the spikes. Before the tactical team could group, they were already out of the D.C. area and heading to a safe zone. Lindsey had a safe house just outside the city for them to regroup and get to Romanoff.


End file.
